gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chop (mission)
Chop is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lamar Davis. Lamar's dog Chop makes his first appearance in this mission. In the mission, Chop helps Franklin track down and catch a Ballas member called D. Walkthrough Lamar and Chop show up at Franklin's house. Lamar tells Franklin to come along to "pick up some shit from around the corner". Franklin asks why they can't drive instead, but Lamar insists that they walk. Around the corner is Lamar's white-colored Speedo. The three get in and Lamar tells Franklin to drive to Vinewood Boulevard. After they reach their destination, they walk into an alley, where they find D chatting with a woman. Before being spotted, Franklin and Lamar both cover their faces with green bandanas. D notices them and a hostile conversation initiates. Lamar finally pulls out his pistol and aims it at D, who responds by taking off on his motorcycle, almost hitting the two in the process. Franklin and Lamar quickly get back into Lamar's van and start chasing after D. Franklin is doubtful about catching up with the speeding motorcyclist. After chasing through the Simmet Alley, D is hit by a bus, throwing him off the bike. He then runs off through a city bus terminal. Franklin and Chop jump out the van and the chase ensues on foot. The chase continues into a railyard. Franklin loses the trail and the player is prompted to take control of Chop to sniff out D. During the search, Chop suddenly runs off across a nearby street, after having spotted another (male) dog of the same size. Chop begins humping the other dog, much to Franklin's chagrin. Eventually, the two continue their search and find D hiding inside a boxcar. D jumps out and runs off again, but Franklin sends Chop after him. After a short chase Chop manages to bite D, forcing him to the ground. Franklin apprehends D and Lamar arrives with the van. After being forced into the van, D recognizes Lamar by his voice and the back of his head. There's some brief dialogue about D remembering Lamar and Franklin from when they were little. Franklin takes the drivers seat and they drive back towards Lamar's house. During the ride, Lamar makes a ransom call to the Ballas from his cell phone and demands $40,000 for D. Franklin tells Lamar that the Ballas will be able to trace the cell phone and will know where they are now. Franklin tosses the phone out of the truck and forces Lamar to let D go. Franklin then drives to the B.J. SMITH recreation centre to drop off Lamar and Chop. Mission objectives *Get in the van. *Go to Vinewood Boulevard. *Get back in the van. *Follow Chop. *Open boxcars to see if D is hiding inside. *Go to Chop and pull him off the dog. *Drop Lamar off at the rec center. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Chop|Chop Mission Walkthrough Trivia *In this mission, there is an objective in which you control Chop to sense D, hence making it first time in the series to take control of an animal in the game. ** Chop also takes up a temporary character slot, and can be switched with Franklin. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V